


Tevinter Nights

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concubine, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Tevinter on a mission to free elves takes by Tevinter slaves; Hawke meets Fenris, the concubine of one one of Tevinter's most powerful Magisters. It doesn't take long for him to develop feelings for the elf, especially not after a night of passion and it becomes his goal to free Fenris from his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tevinter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for askbroody elf, in response to the [following image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/73129273545/arabian-fenris-wants-to-thank-you-for-all-your)

_We need to see what’s going on in Tevinter Hawke, but I am not going to let you be the one to go. It’s my job to keep you safe._ Hawke made a face as he remembered the conversation with Aveline as she’d told him Aveline as she’d told him she refused to allow him to go to Tevinter. He didn’t care that she was the Guard Captain, that didn’t mean she was his caretaker.

He ignored the voice that sounded suspiciously like Varric in his head telling him that yes, that’s exactly what it meant; especially when Hawke the Viscount. It was doubly true given the fact that Hawke was constantly getting into trouble at the first sign of adventure.

Who needed Varric’s sound advice anyway? Especially when the dwarf was the one getting him into trouble half of the time.

He paced in his assigned room in the palace. Apparently the Archon would not see him, but one of his most trusted advisers would, when he had time for Hawke. He felt cramped in the room, even though it was larger than his room in Viscounts keep, and bigger than his uncle’s entire house. Even so, the room was stifling, and that wasn’t just because the heat was enough to make Hawke want to melt. He knew that he wasn’t welcome here for one, and the fact that outside of the city, everything was covered in sand farther than the eye could see. If Hawke needed to escape from the desert city quickly it was going to be nearly impossible.

Hawke hated everything that Tevinter stood for. Sure they had free use of magic, which was great for mages, but they used blood magic, and they kept concubines. Hawke knew enough about concubines to know that they were no more than glorified sex slaves. They had no choices of their own, and Hawke couldn’t stand any sort of slavery. It was one of the reasons why he was always so keen to help Anders get mages into Kirkwall. Hawke’s sister Bethany was a mage, just as their father had been.

When Hawke had been made Viscount, following his defeat of Knight Commander Meredith, his first act had been to disband the Circle and kick the Templars out of Kirkwall. His second act, with the help of Bethany, Anders and several Senior Enchanters from Kirkwall’s former Circle, had been to establish a school for mages. It was still essential for young mages to learn how to control and use their powers, but that didn’t need to come at the cost of their freedom. Kirkwall’s School of Magi, acted more of a boarding school where students could come and go. It was open to anyone who wanted to learn and many non-mage children attended it to learn along side the mage students.

So far it had been working very well, with several of the former apprentices from the Gallows, graduating and becoming teachers themselves, joining the mage division of Kirkwall’s new army, or taking jobs that they wanted. Anders constantly boasted about the bettered health of Kirkwall’s citizens thanks to the clinics that were established by several healers.

The situation wasn’t ideal for everyone, and there was still problems, but in the first three years since they’d begun the program it was doing fairly well.

Thinking of Kirkwall made him long for it, and he’d only been in Tevinter a few days.

Sighing, Hawke ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on the bed. At least it was comfortable. He didn’t really want to be here but Aveline was worried that Tevinter slavers were taking elves from the Kirkwall Alienage. Apparently the people of Tevinter preferred elves as concubines because of how pretty they were.

When he’d heard about it, Hawke had gone to corner his brother, a former Templar, and made sure that he would keep their friend Merrill safe no matter what. She was naïve about human ways still, and would likely go willingly with slavers if they were clever enough to trick her.

Convincing Carver hadn’t proved a terribly difficult task.

It was a good thing Carver was madly in love with her, and would do anything to keep her safe. Hawke had only threatened Carver because it was fun. His baby brother could be so cute when he was all riled up. Carver was lucky that Bethany had come in then and told him to behave.

So far Aveline had noted at least two dozen disappearances in a few short months. Some of them were from local issues, or runaways, but a good portion of them were elves that had simply disappeared. Aveline’s men had done a great job in tracking down in what had happened to most of them, even though they hadn’t been able to recover more than a few. Knowing where they were being taken made it easier to find them though.

Hawke hadn’t come alone and there were other Kirkwall operatives working in the city to try and steal or buy back the elves that had been taken. Hawke’s mission was to find out why Tevinter slavers were so active in Kirkwall and if there was anything bigger brewing.

Unfortunately so long as he was locked in this room he wasn’t going to get any information. Given that his ‘jailors’ were magisters, Hawke wasn’t going to risk trying to break out of the room, he needed to make it back to Kirkwall alive after all.

He was just about to consider doing something drastic to keep himself entertained when a knock came at the door. Springing to his feet Hawke practically ran to answer it. “Yes?”

The servant at the door bowed low before straitening. “Magister Danarius requests your presence.”

Finally, the old bastard kept me waiting long enough. Hawke thought briefly, not actually knowing or caring if Danarius was an old bastard. No one kept Garrett Hawke practically a prisoner for days and didn’t get nasty thoughts sent their way. Hawke was a pro at thinking nasty thoughts about people. “Lead the way.”

Saying nothing the servant turned and began to lead the way. Since all of Hawke’s meals had been served in his room this was only his second trip through this hallway. He made sure to pay attention to everything this time any detail could be important.

The hallway was lavishly decorated and spacious; something that Hawke had noticed so far reflected every part of the palace. There was a door every fifteen paces on the one side of the hall; the other side was lined with the occasional glassless window. It would be so easy for thieves to break in, if not for the fact that there were likely warded.

“Magister Danarius will meet with you in the solarium, there will be iced tea and snacks served for you.” The servant commented casually as they turned a corner. “There is a spell to keep the heat out; I think you will find it to your comfort.”

“That sounds pleasant.”

There were a set of stairs at the end of this second corridor that led upward. They climbed for several flights before they reached another door, which the servant held open for him. “Lord Garrett Hawke of Kirkwall.”

“Greetings Serrah Hawke.” An elderly man stood up as Hawke approached the cushions that were set up around a low table. “I confess that my duties have kept me busy as of late.” Immediately Hawke didn’t like the look of him; he had the bearing of a man who did whatever he could to achieve his goals, and in his eyes Hawke so only coldness and cruelty. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you though.”

Sure it is. Hawke thought to himself, smiling and accepting the magister’s offered hand. “The pleasure is mine Magister Danarius. Please call me Hawke.”

Something flashed across the magister’s features, too quickly for Hawke to determine what emotion it was. “Then I insist you call me Danarius.” He turned toward the cushions, a hand on Hawke’s back to guide him. “Come sit and relax, after we drink and eat we will speak about business.”

Still not trusting the slimy magister, Hawke did as he was told, careful about poison in the food or tea. After testing it with a nifty trick he’d learned from Isabela, his pirate friend, Hawke allowed himself to enjoy the snack. He’d have to make sure to learn more about this iced tea and bring it back to Kirkwall, the stuff was delicious.

Hawke didn’t let his guard down though; he knew the magister was seizing him up, just as Hawke was sizing up the man. Danarius kept offering him smiles that made Hawke’s skin crawl. He’d met a lot of people in his life, but none of them had screamed evil at him like Magister Danarius did. Hawke couldn’t wait to be out of his presence.

Once they finished they snack it was time to get to business.

“I confess that I do not know why you are here Hawke, the Archon did not tell me the reason for your visit to our extraordinary country.” Danarius said, his voice oozing false sincerity. “Do tell me what you hope to accomplish here.”

Smiling his most charming smile, Hawke leaned forward ever so slightly. “The Viscount wishes to create further ties with Tevinter. We have some allies but it is always good to reach out to other countries for mutual gain.”

“Tevinter can certainly offer you many things that you would not be able to receive through any of your other partners.” Hawke wondered if Danarius believed his story, somehow he suspected not. “What can you offer us though, there is very little you have that we require.”

Hawke smiled at the magister’s words. “It would of course depend what it is that you require in trade. I confess that we do not know what Tevinter primarily imports.”

Danarius waved his hand at one of the servants, calling him over. After briefly whispering something in his ear he turned his attention back to Hawke. “It is not prudent to admit you have little knowledge of potential trading partners.” His smile was half amuse and half predatory. “I cannot tell if I should be amused by your lack of knowledge or insulted.”

“We have some knowledge of it, but what good is knowing what you already import if there is something that we have which you do not, or cannot import from somewhere else.” Hawke hated political speech and games, but he knew that it was necessary. “This way we can negotiate without any worry of stepping on the toes of your other allies.”

“You are perhaps more clever than I thought.” Danarius murmured, sipping at his iced tea. “Clever enough to know what some of our most valued and desired commodities are.”

Before Hawke could say anything, there was a knock at the solarium door. Danarius bade whoever was there to enter. Hawke expected another servant to be at the door. The person who entered was anything but a servant.

The elf that walked in was unlike anyone Hawke had ever seen in his life. He wore a loose set of robes, something akin to what the servants wore, but open completely at the front, and head scarf over his silver hair. His skin was dark and covered in extravagant white markings. As he walked in he barely glanced Hawke’s way, his eyes an intense green, instead he walked over to Danarius, kneeling beside him.

“You wished to see me Master?” The elf’s voice was not what Hawke had been expecting; it was deep, with a rumble to it. The sound of it had heat igniting within Hawke.

“Yes Fenris, I wanted you to meet our honoured guest from Kirkwall, he’s come to make a trade agreement with us and wished to know what we desired most out of such a trade.” Danarius’ hand went to the elf’s hair, petting it as he would a dog. “I thought it would be best to show him.”

Hawke shivered when Fenris’ gaze turned to him; it felt as though Fenris could see into his soul and all of the secrets he had hidden there. As beautiful as the elf’s eyes were, it was hard to hold his gaze. “I think he enjoys what he sees.”

Danarius laughed, his hand never leaving Fenris’ hair. “You are right my pet, he does seem to have an eye for you. I cannot blame him though; you are my most treasured possession.” Danarius turned his attention back to Hawke. “Do you understand Serrah Hawke?” The way Danarius referred to him became more formal suddenly.

“I understand completely Magister Danarius; you seek to trade in elves.” There was no point in sugar coating it. Danarius didn’t seem to want to beat around the bush anymore. “This is more difficult than trading other items though; we can’t grow elves in our fields or make them in our forges. It would require a significant trade item on your side.” Hawke managed to break Fenris’ gaze and turn to Danarius again. “You understand of course.”

Danarius’ smile faded for the briefest of seconds, before returning with even more cruelty. “I understand completely, we will of course find an appropriate trade item in return. Until then I think it would be a treat for you to sample the merchandise that you would be selling to us.”

He turned his attention away from Hawke to caress Fenris’ face. “There is no better concubine than my dear Fenris. Even the Archon wishes to have him. He is not only beautiful and talented, but to a mage he is invaluable.” Danarius ran his fingers down the white marking that lines Fenris’ chin. “His markings are pure lyrium; he is a walking power source for mages.”

The comment shocked Hawke; lyrium could drive a man insane. How had Fenris survived?

His attention turned back to Danarius as the man continued speaking. “I will send him to you tonight.” His eyes focused on Hawke. “It would be an insult to refuse such a gift of course.”

Knowing he had no choice in the matter, especially if he wanted to make it out of the country and back to Kirkwall in one piece, Hawke nodded. “I would be a fool to not accept such a fine gift.”

“Good.” Danarius stood, taking Fenris’ hand and pulling the concubine to his feet. “Expect him after the sun has set.”

Hawke watched them walk off, noting how blank Fenris’ face was. When they were gone, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. _How am I going to get out of this one?_

-

By the time the moon rose, Hawke was a mess of nerves. He hadn’t been able to eat more than a few bites of his dinner, and despite taking a bath and scrubbing himself vigorously, he felt filthy. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock came at the door.

Keep calm Garrett; he’s not going to kill you. Hawke paused and let himself consider that thought. Or maybe he is. You won’t know until you open the door.

There was a second knock by the time Hawke made his way over to the door. He opened it slowly, careful to keep on the inside of the door, just in case someone tried to stab him. When nothing came he cautiously poked his head out and saw an angel standing before him.

Fenris was dressed in a loose deep green robe, which hung open at the chest, revealing tan skin and the intricate white markings that seemed to cover his entire body. Hawke’s gaze roamed down Fenris’ body and he couldn’t help but flush when he noticed, that the robe barely covered anything.

Fenris’ voice startled him out of his reverie.

“Serrah Hawke.”

The sound of that voice caused a shiver to run up Hawke’s spine. “P-please come in.” Stepping aside, Hawke allowed Fenris to entre the room, his gaze never leaving the elf’s form. How could anyone person be so beautiful?

Fenris stopped in the middle of the room before turning to face Hawke. He said nothing at first, his eyes borrowing into Hawke’s own. “You are a man who is too kind for your own good. My master will know if you have spurned his gift.”

Hawke startled at the comment, wondering how Fenris had been able to see right through him. “How would he know?”

“He is a Magister; do you not think that he would use magic to ensure that I did my duty?” Hawke heard a heavily implied bur unsaid, ‘you idiot’ at the end of the sentence. “He will have you publicly shamed and killed if you do not do what is required.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Fenris was Danarius’ concubine, he owed nothing to Hawke.

Fenris’ smirk was definitely not the kind of expression one expected from someone living in constant servitude. “I cannot abide my Master; any way that I can foil his plans is a small victory for me. Even if…” He stopped and shrugged. “What matters is that his plans are foiled.”

Hawke stared back into Fenris’ green eyes, searching for something. “Then there’s no choice? I don’t want to use you against your will.”

He took an involuntary step back as Fenris took a step toward him, allowing the robe to slip from his body. “Who said that this would be against my will?” Naked he advanced toward Hawke until he had him trapped against the wall. “You are a handsome man Hawke and kind; I do not fear what you would do to me.” Fenris’ body was pressed against Hawke’s. “Do you not want me?”

It would have been impossible to deny how much he wanted Fenris in this moment; particularly when the elf was now rubbing that proof through Hawke’s pants. “Maker.”

“There are no gods here, only you and I.” His hand moved away from Hawke’s erection, only for it to find its way into Hawke’s trousers in order to wrap around it. “Tell me what you want and I will make all your wishes come true.”

Moaning, Hawke allowed himself to give into the pleasure of Fenris’ touch. “Please.”

Fenris pressed closer, his hand never ceasing in its movements. “Please what Serrah Hawke?”

Hawke shuddered as his ear was taken into Fenris’ mouth. “Oh Maker, please let me touch you…let me take you.”

With a soft chuckle Fenris released Hawk, stepping away and looking up into his eyes with a half lidded gaze. “I cannot deny such a polite request.” He moved back toward the bed before lying down on it in a sensual pose. “Come to me Serrah, take me and mark me as yours.”

Licking suddenly dry lips, Hawke moved toward Fenris, leaning over him, taking amount to absorb everything that was happening. “I want to do this right.” He murmured, pressing a light kiss against Fenris’ jaw. “I won’t be like Danarius.”

Fenris made a hum of agreement. “Show me then how it is supposed to be. Make me feel what it is to be cherished as a person and not a prized toy.” The words were said barely above a whisper. There was something raw in it that made Hawke want to gather Fenris’ in his arms and protect him from the world.

“I will.” Hawke whispered as he captured Fenris’ soft lips with his own. “I will show you what it is to be loved.”

Hawke pulled away from the kiss and stood so that he could slowly disrobe. He made sure that Fenris was watching him. There was something very arousing about knowing Fenris was watching him, and seeing the concubine becoming aroused himself. He briefly wondered if that was part of Fenris’ training before deciding that it didn’t matter. Whether Fenris was acting or this was what he wanted, Hawke was going to make him feel loved.

Once he had removed the last piece of clothing, he moved to lay over Fenris, pressing his body against the smaller one beneath him. He heard Fenris’ breath hitch as their erections brushed together.

Fighting back his own moan, Hawke began to kiss down Fenris’ body, running his tongue over the swirling lines of his markings to one of his nipples. He took the nub between his teeth, biting it gently before kissing the pain away. The action caused Fenris to arch up against him with a drawn out moan. He repeated the same action with the other nipple, his body reacting to the sounds of pleasure that escaped Fenris at the action.

Once the nipples were swollen and pert from his ministrations, he moved southward. Pressing a deep kiss over Fenris’ navel, and noting that he had an innie, which Hawke thought was adorable, he continued his trip southward, finally arriving at his prize. “Thank you Maker for the meal that is before me.”

“You are a strange man Hawke.” Fenris said with a breathless laugh before his voice turned serious. “No one has ever cared about my pleasure before.”

The comment saddened Hawke. “I told you that I would show you what it felt to be loved. I’m going to give you more pleasure than you could dream. If you’re not seeing stars by the end of the night, then I’ve failed.”

Though Hawke couldn’t see Fenris’ face he could hear the smile in his voice. “I will keep you to that.”

Smiling himself, Hawke turned back to the treat at hand, taking the base into hand as he slowly began to stroke it. Fenris groaned and arched into his touch, breathlessly asking for more. Hawke obliged licking his lips before wrapping them around the head to slowly sink down and pull back, bobbing his head.

He could feel Fenris squirming on the sheets, wanton little noises escaping him. Taking more of Fenris into his mouth, Hawke hummed around the erection in his throat for added pleasure. The hum is almost thoughtful as he reflected on how different Fenris’ felt in his mouth compared to the human men he had done this for in the past. Hawke has never been with an elf before, Fenris’ erection was curved slightly to the right and his scent was earthy rather than the musky scent Hawke is used to with human men.

It made Hawke’s blood boil with pleasure; Fenris’ scent and taste were absolutely intoxicating.

Slowly Hawke pulled back, licking his lips. The noises Fenris was making spurred Hawke on, making him want more. Wanting to give him more pleasure, he took a deep breath, relaxed his throat and took as much of Fenris into his mouth as he could.

The sound the action elicited from Fenris shot right to Hawke’s groin. Despite how hard he was, Hawke kept his focus on pleasuring Fenris.

Hawke pressed his nose into the silver curls of Fenris pubic hair, nuzzling them slightly. He can feel Fenris beginning to tense beneath him. Knowing what that meant, Hawke renewed his actions, slurping at Fenris’ erection and doing everything to coax Fenris’ orgasm out of him.

Fenris’ body arched half off the bed, his erection pressing hard against the back of Hawke throat. He shouted something in Arcanum as he came, his body twitching as he emptied his seed into Hawke throat. Hawke drinks it all up, licking his lips after he pulled away.

“Are you seeing stars yet?” He asked jokingly, moving up onto the bed to lie beside Fenris.

The elf’s face was flushed and he looked to still be coming down from the heights of pleasure. “Perhaps not stars.”

Hawke chuckled, kissing the elf deeply. “Well the night isn’t over yet, once you recover I’ll make sure to keep my promise.”

“I do not need to recover.” Fenris protested but was silenced by Hawke’s finger against his lips.

“I promise it will be better if you’re body is ready for it. Just relax for now; I’m happy to just watch you for a little while.” Hawke waited for Fenris’ nod before, kissing him again. His hand went to his erection to pump it at leisure as he simply watched Fenris, noting how the elf followed his hand.

Fenris licked his lips, gaze flicking up to meet Hawke’s. “I could do that for you.”

Smiling Hawke shifted both himself and Fenris so that they were facing each other on their sides. “Alright, but I don’t want to come until I’m inside of you.”

“Serrah Hawke, I am an expert at this, if you do not wish to come, then I will ensure that you do not.” There was something wicked in Fenris’ voice and eyes that made Hawke wonder just what the elf had planned.

Fenris’ hand was warm as it wrapped around Hawke’s erection.

Hawke’s eyes fluttered shut, breath catching in his throat. Fenris didn’t need to do much; Hawke was already so hard it was almost painful. Unfortunately for Hawke it seemed Fenris would not be content to simply stroke him slowly. At first the strokes were slow, the movement a rhythmic up and down, but soon Fenris was pumping a little faster, and running his fingers around the engorged head of Hawke’s erection.

Fenris’ hands were soft, and Hawke wondered if being the sex slave of a depraved magister was all he had ever been in his life. The thought caused anger to boil inside Hawke. Fenris did not deserve this sort of life; no one did, not so long as they were forced into it. He vowed mentally that when he left he was going to take Fenris with him and that nothing was going to stop him from doing so. He was also going to make sure that Tevinter would not get a hold of anymore elves that made their home in or around Kirkwall.

“Your thoughts have strayed.” Fenris’ voice brought Hawke back to the present. His gaze trailed downward to wear Fenris’ face was now hovering over his erection. “I do not appreciate that your thoughts are not focused on me.” Fenris’ bottom lip pressed out in a slight pout, his eyes shimmering; it made Hawke’s breath catch.

“Well technically my thoughts were on you.”

Fenris did not look particularly convinced at Hawke’s declaration. “Even if they were on me, they were not on this.” He emphasized his words by leaning down and taking the head of Hawke’s erection into his mouth and sucking on the head.

Gasping’ Hawke barely kept himself from thrusting up into that hot mouth. He kept his eyes on Fenris as the elf pulled back allowing Hawke’s erection to slip from his mouth with a ‘pop’. Fenris’ lips glistened with moisture as he licked them, looking at Hawke with hunger in his eyes.

Suddenly Hawke felt like a cornered animal being stalked by a big cat.

“In case that was not enough incentive Serrah Hawke,” Fenris murmured, Hawke’s name rolling on his tongue. “I have recovered and am more than ready to continue. Provided you still wish to?” The words were half as much of a challenge as they were a question.

Hawke heard the If you think you can handle me loud and clear, even if it was unsaid.

“If you’re recovered then I guess it’s time to keep my promise.” Hawke reached down to guide Fenris up, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. “I still have to make you see starts.”

Fenris ground his body against Hawke’s, rubbing their erections together and making it momentarily difficult for Hawke to formulate any thought. “I look forward to it.”

Groaning Hawke grabbed on to Fenris’ hips, holding him still. “If you keep that up we aren’t going to get anywhere. Do you have anything to make it easier?”

His question warranted a raised eyebrow from Fenris. Hawke wondered if it was because the elf was not used to people being cautious with him. “Did you not search through the drawers during your stay Serrah Hawke?” Given the amusement in Fenris’ voice, apparently his first thought hadn’t been completely correct.

Fenris rolled off of him and crawled over to the stand that was sitting on the right side of the bed, Hawke admired his ass as he moved. Opening it up he pulled out several small vials. “Every room in the palace has a drawer with various oils. Minrathous is the capital of depravity after all.” He returned to his position atop of Hawke and laid the vials on Hawke’s chest. “The colours all correspond with flavours; the clear has no flavour, the red is berry, the orange, orange, and the green is apple.”

Hawke peered at the small vials with a frown; it seemed off that he’d never heard of flavoured slick given the friends he had. Between Isabela and Anders, and even his own experiences, he should have an extensive knowledge of all things sexual.

“Well it’s going to be used by on you, what flavour do you prefer?”

The little smirk Fenris gave as he looked at the four flavours, opening them and dipping a finger in each, painting a line of each on Hawke’s chest. “The flavourless one is the most practical.” He licked it up. “The berry is of course sweet and fruity.” The words were followed by another lap of his tongue. “The orange is the more common flavour.” This time his tongue swiped over one of Hawke’s nipples causing him to catch his breath. “They are all fine for this, but my favourite is the apple; it is tart but sweet.” The last lick went from Hawke’s chest to his lips, where Fenris’ tongue pressed between them, allowing Hawke to taste the apple.

It took a moment for Hawke to catch his breath after Fenris pulled away. “Definitely that one then.”

“Then it is decided.” Fenris discarded the other bottles with a flick of his wrist on to the floor, and took the apple one in his hand. “Do not let you thoughts stray this time Serrah Hawke.”

Hawke kept his gaze on Fenris. “Just Hawke, it’s a lot shorter when you need to scream it.”

Fenris’ eyes flashed at the comment. “That will only be relevant if you can keep your promise, Hawke.” He raised himself up on his knees and uncorked the bottle, pouring some of the apple flavoured slick on to his hand before stroking it on to Hawke’s erection. His hand moved up and down, coating the length of the member before pouring more of the slick onto hand and applying a generous amount to the head.

Hawke was left needy and panting afterward. “Fenris, Maker.” His words earned him a confident smirk as Fenris moved to lower himself on to Hawke. Hawke placed his hands on Fenris’ hips to stop him when the elf went to top him. “We need to prepare you.”

“Have you not heard what they say about Tevinter concubines?” Fenris asked in amusement, though he allowed himself to be stopped by Hawke. “That they are kept oiled so they glisten, the glistening simply happens on the inside.” He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Hawke’s ear. “Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening.”

The words made Hawke think of Isabela, whom he was sure had said the same thing to him once before. He’d have to ask Fenris if he had ever met a promiscuous pirate captain who tended to get everyone around her in trouble.

There were more important things to think about at the moment.

He loosened his hands on Fenris’ hips, Fenris smiled, lying his fingers over Hawke’s before slowly sinking down on to Hawke’s erection.

They both moaned when Hawke was fully inside of Fenris. Hawke could feel Fenris shivering a little under his hands. He moved his one hand away from Fenris’ hip and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it before taking each of the fingers into his mouth. Fenris’ eyes were on him as he slowly sucked the slick off each digit, deciding that apple may soon become on of his favourite fruits. He wanted to take Fenris’ mind off of any discomfort he may be feeling.

Fenris watched him with fevered green eyes, his gaze making waiting all the more difficult. Hawke didn’t have to worry about having to his patience wear at, within moments Fenris was moving against him, rocking gently. Even that small movement was enough to cause them both pleasure, if the look on Fenris’ face was anything to go by.

Hawke reached up and pulled Fenris down in a desperate kiss. He couldn’t get enough of Fenris lips, of every part of Fenris in fact. But Fenris’ lips were the second most addicting part of him soft and firm, and tasting exotic. The most addicting part of Fenris were his vibrant green eyes, which burned with such fierceness and passion.

When Fenris pulled away from the kiss, Hawke couldn’t help but groan in disappointment at the loss of contact. Fenris didn’t leave him disappointed long though, lying his hands on Hawke’s chest he pushed himself up lightly before coming back down slowly.

“You’re going to drive me crazy if you continue like that.” Hawke groaned as Fenris continued the action.

Fenris smirked at that. “Were you not the one who wished to take things slow, show me what it is to be loved, and make me see starts.” He reminded. “The first you have certainly accomplished, the second I would say is progressing, though I am still waiting for the third.”

Hawke grinned as his words were thrown back at him, he ran his hands up Fenris’ tan legs until they were resting on his hips. “Is that a challenge then?”

“Of course not Serrah Hawke, I am simply reminding you of your promise.” Fenris replied with feigned innocence, though his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

“I’ll have to make good on that promise then. I’ve a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them.” The statement was a half truth, in Hawke’s employ he couldn’t exactly reveal whole truths in any situation, but he tried to avoid all out lying where possible. He definitely had no plans to break his promise to Fenris.

Using his grip on Fenris’ hips, and the fact that he was larger, to his advantage, Hawke flipped them over so that Fenris was lying on the bed. “I think here would be the perfect place to start.”

Fenris said nothing, though the smirk did not fall from his lips as he allowed Hawke to take control of the situation.

Hawke kissed Fenris again, a brief brush of the lips before kissing up his jaw to his ear. He had heard elves had particularly sensitive ears, the way Fenris moaned and arched against him as he took he tip of the ear between his lips seemed to confirm that. 

While his mouth was on Fenris’ ear, Hawke began to move inside of Fenris; pulling out and pushing back in slowly, trying to start a rhythm and to find out what Fenris liked. The position they were in allowed him to feel every movement of Fenris’ body, and with his ear so close to Fenris’ mouth he could also hear any sound that escaped him. This would allow Hawke to determine what brought Fenris pleasure and what didn’t.

His slow, measured movements also allowed for a gradual build up of pleasure. Hawke could feel the heat pooling inside of him. It made everything all the more sweeter when he finally found what Fenris really seemed to enjoy. It seemed that Fenris enjoyed Hawke pushing in slowly and then pressing deeply into him, it made him arch and groan, pressing himself down against Hawke. He seemed to be enjoying the slow pace as much as Hawke was, his arms had even come around Hawke’s neck to hold him closer, and they tightened whenever he experience a spike of pleasure.

When Hawke pulled back to look down at Fenris, he noticed the other’s lips moving, even though he was mostly silent with the exceptions of his little noises of pleasure. Hawke captured those silent words in a heated kiss, feeling the formation of the last word against his lips.

“I hope that it’s my name that on your lips.”

Fenris’ lips curved in a smile against his own. “Only when I command you to move faster.”

“You are quite the bossy one aren’t you?” Hawke chuckled, but obliged him as he began to pick up the pace. “Does this please you?” He made sure that every thrust pushed him deep into Fenris, even with the new pace. By the way Fenris moaned, and practically clawed at his back, he didn’t need to hear the enthusiastic ‘Yes!” to know that it did.

Hawke watched Fenris’ face, taking in the light sheen of sweat that slowly appeared as their movements sped up. His eyes had closed and he was no longer trying to contain his pleasure. When Hawke moved his left hand to wrap around Fenris’ erection, he was rewarded with something between a gasp and a cry of pleasure.

Fenris was beautiful to watch, especially at this moment. Hawke could probably spend hours watching him, doing nothing else. He realized suddenly that it was what he wanted to do, he wanted Fenris by his side always. No one deserved this life, and despite only knowing Fenris for this one day, he knew that he wanted to free him from this life.

He was startled out of those thoughts when Fenris practically screamed in pleasure, his nails digging into Hawke’s back, after a particularly deep thrust. At first Hawke was afraid he had hurt him, but quickly realized he’d found that special spot. Allowing any further thoughts to slip out of his mind for now, Hawke focused on the moment and the beautiful elf that he was hilt deep inside.

Making sure not to lose the angle that had caused him to hit Fenris’ prostate with every thrust. By then they were both in the throws of pleasure and Fenris wasn’t the only one grunting and moaning in pleasure. Hawke was slowly losing all inhibition as pleasure took over his mind, he could feel his release building and by the sounds Fenris was making he was probably close to completion to.

They hit the edge almost at the same time. Hawke stilled for a moment as he emptied himself inside of Fenris, making shallow thrusts not long after. Fenris’ hot seed seeped down his hand and between his fingers and he could feel him trembling beneath him. During that moment the only sounds was that of their ragged breathing.

Eventually Hawke pulled out of Fenris, watching for any discomfort as he did so. Fenris did not seem to mind, instead stretching contently like a large cat before reaching for a basin that Hawke had set on one of the dressers nearby to wash with. There was a cloth inside that Fenris brought out and used to clean himself and then Hawke off. The cool cloth felt good against his skin, especially given how humid it was even at night, on top of their activities.

Fenri did all of this without saying a word.

When he was done, Fenris threw the cloth back into the basin and pulled Hawke close, wrapping his arms around his neck and claiming a deep but languid kiss. It was only after he pulled away from the kiss. “Well Serrah Hawke, you have kept your promise.” He practically purred. “I must certainly did see stars.”

Hawke couldn’t help but laugh and swoop in for a more demanding kiss, any anxiety he had been feeling at Fenris’ silence gone. “Didn’t I say I wasn’t a liar?”

Fenris chuckled, lying down on the bed, and pulling Hawke down with him. “You most certainly did. Now though it is time for rest.” He ran his hands through Hawke’s dark hair, combing through the tangles. “Tomorrow you must once again deal with my Master.”

The words brought Hawke back to mind his thoughts from earlier. In the morning he would talk to Fenris about those thoughts. For now though, he could already feel his mind clouding over as sleep moved in.

-

The next morning Hawke woke feeling surprisingly refreshed considering the night’s activities. He was delighted to find Fenris curled up against his chest sleeping peacefully. In sleep he looked so much more peaceful in his sleep than he did awake. Hawke wanted to erase the pain he had seen in Fenris’ face on. There was so much left to discover about Fenris beyond his sexual prowess, and Hawke wanted to learn it all.

For now Hawke was content to watch Fenris sleep and to have him in his arms. He stroke Fenris’ hair, enjoying having the silky strands run though his fingers. It was easy enough to imagine waking up like this every morning. Though it may mean that Bodahn would have to do the laundry more often.

His musings were cut short as Fenris began to stir, stretching before looking up at him with bleary eyes.

“Good morning beautiful one.” Hawke murmured pressing a kiss to Fenris’ forehead. “I hope you slept as well as I did.”

Fenris smiled a little at that. “If your dreams were as pleasant as mine, then yes.” He pulled away, and stretched more, allowing Hawke so watch the muscles play under his skin. “We should bathe, we stink from last night and I must soon return to my master’s side.”

Hawke said nothing about Fenris’ last comment, preferring to broach his idea to Fenris during bath. “Let’s go and enjoy the bath together then.” There would be less chance of being overheard while they spoke.

The bathing chamber was attached to the room via a door in the corner. One of the things Hawke loved about Tevinter technology was running water that could be hot or cold. He had the same plumbing in his mansion in Kirkwall. The bath here was much large than the one in his mansion and would easily have room for both himself and Fenris.

He ran the bath while Fenris went to a nearby cupboard and selected several items in bottles. At Hawke curious look he smirked as he sat them down on the stand beside the bath. “Soothing oils, soap, and shampoo. I chose scents that I believe would suit you.” He poured some of the oil into the bath, and Hawke smiled as the scent of sandalwood, earthy and with the scent of trees. It reminded him somewhat of the small wooded area outside of Lothering.

Soon the bath was ready, and Hawke slipped in, soon followed by Fenris who settled on his lap, despite their being room for them to sit side by side. Not that Hawke was complaining. Especially not when Fenris poured some shampoo into his hands and massaged it into Hawke’s hair in slow, almost sensual motions.

When Hawke inevitably began to sensually devour Fenris’ lips he could feel Fenris smiling. It didn’t take any encouragement for Fenris to return the kiss, pressing his body closer to Hawke’s. Neither was in hurry to move things beyond kissing and touching for the time being. There was something more sensual about it; discovering every part of your lover and being discovered in return.

When the sex did come it as slow and sensual, there was no hurry to it. They moved as one, Fenris settled in Hawke’s lap, his hands on his shoulder for leverage. Neither cared that water was sloshing all over the floor from their actions. For Hawke the orgasm was like a swell, a long gentle orgasm that left him feeling sated and like jelly. Judging by the way Fenris collapsed onto his chest, it was possible his experience had been the same. The smile on his face was one of pleasure and contentment.

Neither of them cared that they had negated any of the cleaning they’d done and steamed the bathing chamber up further.

Afterwards, once the bath had been redrawn, and they were lying contently as they soaked up the warmth of the water, Hawke finally brought up what had been n his mind since the night before.

Fenris stared at him as though he had grown another head, which seemed as though he could be a common occurrence in Tevinter given how common blood magic was. “I am a concubine, I belong to my master. Do you think he would simply allow me to go?”

“I know it wouldn’t be easy. We’d have to get you out of the city and safely away to Kirkwall with me. I have people in the city who can help. You could be free…perhaps even free to remain with me if you wished.” The last part came out with less confidence than the rest.

A sigh escaped Fenris. “He would hunt you across Thedas. I am more valuable than you could imagine thanks to the lyrium markings.”

Hawke kissed Fenris’ forehead. “I don’t care. I would face him and any demons he would send at me if it meant you would be safe. I fought an Arishok you know.”

“I do know. My master knows exactly who you are Viscount Hawke of Kirkwall. Your stories have reached even here. Part of his purpose in sending me to you was so that I could lure you into a sense of security and learn your secrets.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Fenris turned his face up so that his lips met Hawke’s. “Perhaps because I am intrigued by you. The thought of being by your side is not such an unappealing one.”

Feeling his spirits brighten, Hawke pulled Fenris into a deeper kiss than the light one Fenris had just given him. “Then you will come?”

“I do not see how it could work…and the punishment I would receive if we fail will if we are caught will be beyond imagine… But yes, if you can arrange it I will run away with you.” He didn’t have to say anything further as Hawke let our a whoop and pulled Fenris into a crushing hug. “Give me a few days and I will have everything ready. I promise!”

Fenris returned the hug with slightly less enthusiasm, but he seemed happy to Hawke. “I will be waiting. I do not know how I will get away from my master though.”

“Leave it all to me. I’ll figure everything out. You just focus on keeping Danarius from suspecting anything and keep yourself safe.” He held Fenris’ face with one hand. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. So do everything you can to keep safe. If that means that you need to tell Danarius things about me then do so, I can handle him.”

The words didn’t seem to inspire much confidence in Fenris, but he nodded anyway. Hawke held him close, knowing it would be days before he was able to hold Fenris like this again.

Eventually though it was time for Fenris to return to Danarius’ side. Hawke helped him dry off and dress, stealing kisses whenever he could. “When everything is ready I will send you a sign. You’ll know it’s from me.”

“I hope that this succeeds.” Fenris leaned up, wrapping his arms around Hawke’s neck for one last kiss, and then he was gone.

Not wanting to dwell on what failure could mean, Hawke began making his plans. First he needed to get in contact with his people in Minrathous and see how their mission was going, then he could really start putting plans into motion.

-

It took several days for Hawke to put an escape plan into motion. Getting Fenris out of the palace was the least of his worries. It was getting out of the city, then the county and then back home to Kirkwall that Hawke worried about most. It was a long distance to cover, especially with a stolen concubine. Every step of the journey had to be prepared in advance so that there would be as little margin for error as possible.

When thing were finally somewhat in place, messenger birds had been sent to the places they would need to stop along the way; Hawke began to set up his plans for escaping with Fenris. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, planning what he had already had proved difficult given that he’d constantly had to evade Tevinter spies, likely sent to watch him by Danarius.

Of course all of these carefully laid plans were just a decoy. There would be two people riding out of Minrathous and trying to escape to Kirkwall by land, but it wouldn’t be Hawke and Fenris. Hawke’s actual plan involved jumping on to the one friendly ship in the harbour and sailing out as fast as they could. The ship was one of the fastest in Thedas and her captain was one of the best. He’d made sure that word was sent to Isabela to be ready, but he’d been very careful on how it arrived. Chances were that the message he had sent three days ago would only have arrived via bird today; it was heavily encrypted with a code only Hawke and his companions knew. The chances of his actual plan of a escape being uncovered were very small. That didn’t mean he wasn’t taking every precaution he could to ensure his plan wasn’t discovered.

Everything Hawke had accomplished so far was done in the background while he proceeded to meet with Danarius about the supposed treaty they were writing up in regards to Tevinter having free access to buy elves from Kirkwall. It was a treaty that Hawke had no intention of signing, but appearances has to be kept up.

It as during one of these meetings that Hawke realized the key way to get Fenris away from Danarius, so long as the Magister hadn’t gotten wind yet of what was going on.

“I think we’re both getting everything we need out of this trade agreement. Of course the Viscount will have to give final approval.” Hawke said as he looked over the latest details of the trade agreement. “I may look it over more tonight before giving my final stamp of approval. I wouldn’t approve anything the Viscount would be unlikely to support.”

Danarius offered him a cold smile as he sipped at the tea a servant had brought for them earlier. “Of course not, the Viscount of Kirkwall must approve. Just as this will need the approval of the Archon before any trade can begin.”

Hawke fought back a shudder at that smile, it made his skin crawl and danger bells ring in his head. “When I am done with it, I hope that you will present it to the Archon as soon as possible.”

“Of course, everything will come full circle soon enough.” Danarius’ unusual cryptic attitude did not put Hawke at ease.

“If there is nothing further for today, I will retire then.”

Danarius merely smiled and tilted his head by way of acknowledgement.

Rolling up the parchment that contained the details of the trade agreement, Hawke paused as though he were recalling something. “This may be one of the last nights I am here in Minrathous if all goes well. I hope it would not be an insult if I were to ask for your concubine’s services for the night.” 

“I noticed that you enjoyed Fenris quite thoroughly. I am glad that my gift of him was so well received.” Danarius met Hawke’s eyes, and Hawke could see a glimmer of something there. “Of course you can have him again tonight, in celebration of our agreement.”

Hawke had no doubt that Danarius suspected something, perhaps he knew of Hawke’s plans to flee that night. Hopefully that was the most he knew or things could go down hill quickly. “Thank you Danarius. I’ll be sure to return him to you in the morning.”

Danarius merely nodded and sipped his tea. “I have no doubt that you will. I will send him to you tonight.”

“You are too kind Danarius.” With a bow Hawke left the solarium that had become his usual meeting place with Danarius. He needed to figure out what Danarius was up to, it would likely be something magical, and he had no way of detecting that, especially blood magic. Luckily he knew someone who could help him, and who just happened to be a friend who lived in Minrathous.

Getting a hold of him would be no more difficult than falling asleep.

It didn’t really occur to Hawke that the middle of the afternoon may not be a good time for this. The chances of meeting the person he needed in the Fade were not the greatest to begin with, not that Hawke had any doubts he would find friend. It was just lucky for him that many of the wealthy members of the Imperium, and anyone who could, generally rested at this time of day due to the heat being too unbearable to accomplish much.

Hawke wasn’t sure how long he slept when he suddenly became aware that he was dreaming.

“Hawke, it’s so nice to hear from you!”

Turning around Hawke watched as a young man approached him, shoulder length hair hanging around his shoulders. He wore rich green robes, and looked every bit as regal as the other magisters Hawke had met. Gone was the boy Hawke had saved all those years ago; first from slavers and them from his own powers.

“Feynriel, you’re all grown up!”

Feynriel laughed and enveloped Hawke in a hug. “It has been quite a few years, I’m not a kid anymore.” He was now nearly as tall as Hawke. “What brings you to the Fade to call on me? More importantly, what brings you to Tevinter?”

“Both of those require a long story, have you got time to hear them?” Hawke asked, settling himself down on a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Time moves differently in the Fade, and I am a master of the this realm now. I can manipulate it into anything I want.” The look Feynriel gave him made Hawke wonder what sort of manipulation Feynriel was talking about.

Hawke grinned at Feynriel and clapped him on the back in a friendly manner. “Then you’ve accomplished what you came to learn. I know your mother will be happy to hear about it. I see her around Kirkwall still.”

Feynriel seemed to deflate a little at the mention of his mother. “She’s very proud of me, I write to her often, and sometimes I visit in her dreams.”

“I think Merrill visits her a lot, you remember my Dalish friend.”

Speeking of Merrill seemed to brighten Feynriel’s mood a little. “Yes, she was there both times you helped me. Mother writes about her often, she’s been very involved in the restoration of the Alienage.” Straitening a little, he turned to face Hawke fully. “I doubt that is the reason you came here though. Why did you seek me out?”

“Let me start by telling you why I’m in Tevinter and then I’ll tell you why I need your help.”

-

Hawke woke to the sound of knocking at his door, stretching he looked at the window, noticing that the sun had begun to set. Apparently more time than he thought had passed while he was in the Fade with Feynriel.

When the knock came again, it finally dawned on Hawke that it was likely Fenris at the door. Getting up he didn’t bother to throw a shirt on before answering the door. His guess about who was at the door was right, but he hadn’t expected to see Fenris looking so perturbed.

“Hawke!”

Hawke pulled Fenris against his chest, stroking his hair even as Fenris struggled. He could sense the fear Fenris has been feeling, and how it melted into anger as he realized Hawke was unharmed. “I’m sorry I worried you. But I’m fine.”

“My mas- Danarius knows something. You are in danger Hawke.” Fenris warned, pulling away to look up into Hawke’s eyes. “If you do not cease this course of action he will have you killed or worse.”

“I know Fenris, I’ve been around enough evil men to know when they’re plotting my doom.” Hawke grinned and pulled Fenris inside, shutting the door behind them. “I’ve already got a plan in place.”

Fenris seemed shock, though not, as Hawke was about to find out, for Hawke’s foresight. “If you know then you need to leave, forget about me and go. You do not know the power of magisters.”

“Technically I do, I’ve fought them before.” Hawke thought back to the battle against Corypheus. “I’m going to beat Danarius and then I am going to take you from here.”

“You’re going to fight him!? I suspected that you may not be completely right in the head, but I did not think you were insane.” The comment stung, but Hawke only gave a lopsided grin and pulled Fenris back into his arms, stroking his hair again.

“Put your confidence in me Fenris.” Hawke murmured, pressing a kiss to the crown of Fenris’ headed. “I will free you of Danarius.”

Fenris said nothing to that, though his arms did tighten around Hawke. “Why don’t we just lay together tonight.” Hawke suggested. “I’ll be you never get to just cuddle.”

The sound that Fenris made at the suggestion was quite an interesting one, something like a pfaugh. “Do I look like the cuddling type?”

Hawke hummed at that, as he lead Fenris to the bed. “No, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.” He flopped down on to the bed and pulled Fenris down on top of him. Even though he’d only just woken up, he still felt tired. Yawning he rolled them over and nuzzled Fenris’ hair. “Isn’t this nice though? Just holding each other, and drifting off to sleep.”

“It would be nicer if you would stop your blathering.” Fenris groused, though Hawke noticed that he did move closer.

Laughing Hawke kissed him and pulled them blankets over them. “You win, I’ll keep my big mouth shut and we can just enjoy each other’s company.”

All thoughts of Danarius were far from Hawke’s mind as he held Fenris in his arms. His only thoughts were on the man in his arms and how good it felt to have him there. He stayed up hands stroking Fenris’ hair until Fenris’ breath even out in sleep and his body relax against Hawke’ sown, before Hawke himself soon drifted off to sleep.

-

When the battle Hawke anticipated with Danarius finally came, it started with the door to his room being blown off of its hinges. Jerking up in bed, Hawke felt a moment of blind panic as Danarius entered the room flanked by two demons.

_I never pegged Danarius for such a drama queen._ The thought flitted briefly across Hawke’s mind, even as he reached for the daggers he kept close at hand. “I didn’t think you’d show your hand so soon.” Beside him Fenris was awake as well, and glowing like a firefly, he didn’t have any weapons though and looked absolutely terrified at the sight of his master. “Go into the bathing room, its the safest place for you right now.” When Fenris looked like he wanted to protest Hawke kissed him quickly. “I’ll be able to focus on the fight knowing that you’re somewhere safe.”

It was obvious that Fenris wasn’t happy with the command, but he obeyed it, glancing fearfully at Danarius before hurrying out of the bed.

“It’s good you sent him away, I wouldn’t want my property hurt. The punishment I have in mind for him will be much more satisfying if he is unharmed. Though I regret that he will not be able to watch me kill you.”

Hawke smirked, eyeing the two demons that were with Danarius, they were going to be a problem. “I’m more relieved he won’t be in the way of me kicking your ass. I won’t let you hurt him anymore.”

Danarius sneered at him, and raised his hand. “You’ll have to get through my demons first. I assure you it will not be as easy as you think, your fight with an Arishok will seem like a walk in the park.” At his command the demons, a rage and a sloth demon from the looks of it, surged forward.

Hawke wasn’t surprised to hear that Danarius knew who he was, or what he’d accomplished. “If you know so much about me then you should know I’m an expert at killing demons.”

“Perhaps with the aid of your allies, at this moment however you are quite alone.” Danarius gloated.

There was no time to for a brilliantly cocky reply as the rage demon charged at him, the heat from its body causing the hair on his arms to stand on end and smoke somewhat. Having any one of his mage friends at his side would have been helpful, but he’d fought demons without them before. The venture had been a near disaster, but that wasn’t important.

Hawke slashed at the demon’s back as he dodged, it howled in pain but the cut did little to slow it down as it turned and swung at him. In front of him the sloth launched itself at him, it’s claws coming dangerously close to his chest. Hawke had to jump to the side to avoid getting gored.

This wasn’t the first time Hawke had fought a sloth demon like this, and the one thing that could always be counted on was how slow the things were. Twirling, he thrust sliced through the demon’s arm. Before it had time to recover he was already moving, his daggers sinking into its back. He used his foot to push himself up and off in a somersault, allowing the daggers to slice up the back and out through the head. The action left him covered in demonic ichor but it meant one less demon to deal with as the creature fell to the floor and faded.

“One down one to go, then it’s you and me, Danarius.”

When a fireball was lobbed his way, Hawke realized that he probably should have finished off the rage demon before taunting the the magister. Despite the size of the room, his mobility was limited, he needed to get the rage demon between himself and the rage demon.

Rage demons were not bright by the standards of demon’s and getting the creature to where he wanted by taunting it with little nicks, and lobbed gasses proved easy enough. Danarius seemed to have abandoned any desire to attack him straight on and was instead summoning shades to attack Hawke.

Ignoring the shades for now, Hawke focused his attention on the more imminent threat of the rage demon. He had it where he wanted it, throwing a miasmic flask, using the precious few moments the stun formula gave him to charge employing his twin fangs skill to do extra damage, striking at the rage demon’s chest and face until the it melted away with a howl of rage.

By then the stun had worn off and the shades were free to move again. Given his level of skill, it took Hawke no time to deal with them, even when Danarius kept summoning them. Every time a shade appeared, within four moves Hawke had it sliced down. While the amount of shades he had to fight, on top of the two demons, was wearing Hawke out, he could tell that the summoning them was exhausting Danarius just as much.

When the last shade fell to a vicious chop to the head, Hawke stood only paces away from Danarius. Their eye met and Hawke could see the rage that smouldered in the magister’s gaze.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

The comment earned him a lightning bolt aimed at his chest. Dodging was a little more difficult with how exhausted he was, but he was still more agile than Danarius who was tired and old. Leaping out of the crouch he had landed in, Hawke thrust his daggers forward, and was rewarded as they easily slid through Danarius’ frail body.

The look Danarius gave him was one of shock and incomprehension. “I win.”

As the magister’s body collapsed and then faded, Hawke turned to the bathroom door as Feynriel stepped out instead of Fenris. “You’re sure you can keep him contained in this nightmare until morning?”

Feynriel nodded, waving his hand and causing the room to disappear. “You’ve weakened him enough that I can keep him trapped here for several hours. I wouldn’t delay though, when he wakes he will go try to find you. Especially when he discovers you and his concubine gone. You will want to put as much distance between you and Minrathous as possible.”

“I will, thank you Feynriel. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” He gave the young man a hug. “I’ll tell your mother that you’re doing well.”

Chuckling Feynriel nodded and pulled away. “Perhaps one day I can bring return to her and her people. I would like to truly live among the Dailish.”

“I’m sure they would be glad to have you. Take care of yourself and keep away from slaving and blood magic.”

Hawke saw Feynriel bow and the last thing he heard before he began to awaken was Feynriel’s promise on that.

When he opened his eyes he was slightly disorientated and groggy. The first thing he noticed was Fenris’ worried green eyes looking down at him. “Hawke, are you well? You were trashing in your sleep and I could not wake you.”

Grinning he pulled Fenris down into a deep kiss. “I’m better than well, I’m great!” He rolled out of bed, glad that they were both still dressed. “It’s time to go.” Grabbing his pack and slipping his boots, on he waited for Fenris to join him.

“What about my master?”

“He’s been dealt with for the moment.” Taking in Fenris’ look of fear and his hesitation, he held his hand out to the elf. “I promise he can’t hurt either of us now. By the time he even realizes that you’re gone, we’ll be well on our way to Kirkwall. Freedom is within reach Fenris all you have to do is trust me.”

Fenris hesitated before taking his hand. “I trust you Hawke.”

Feeling his heart swell at the words, Hawke gave Fenris’ hand a squeeze and then lead him out of the room. His escape root from the palace was already preplanned, with no complications they managed to get out quickly and meet up with the first of Hawke’s people in the city. The man was waiting in a small grove outside the palace with a horse.

“Everything is set up, the Captain is waiting to sail and the goods are safely aboard. The rest of us will continue our work here.” He whispered as Hawke mounted and pulled Fenris up behind him.

“If anything goes wrong or you suspect you’ve been discovered get out of the city and the country.”

Nodding the man blended back into the shadows.

Once he was sure that Fenris was gripping on tightly, Hawke urged the horse into a run. It was night out, but Minrathous was a city of that never seemed to sleep. Given the heat during the day, business was often conducted at night, so there was no worry of anyone thinking it unusual for someone to be riding through the city.

As they rode he could feel Fenris trembling against him. The night air was cold and his clothes did not offer much warmth, though Hawke suspected there was more to it than that. “We’re almost there, just hold on a little longer and we’re home free.”

He felt Fenris nod his head against him back in reply. Sending a prayer to the Maker he urged the horse to run faster. He could see the harbour in the distance, and he wanted to get there as fast as possible. Perhaps his prayers were heard because they made it safely to the harbour and down to the furthest end of the pier where a ship stood with only a single blue lamp burning.

Reigning in the horse, he slid down off its back and then helped Fenris down. The horse’s reins were taken by someone who had been sitting in the shadows cast by a pile of crates. “The Maker watch over you.” A woman whispered before she mounted the horse and was off.

Taking Fenris’ hand Hawke quickly lead him up onto the ship where a single person was waiting for him. “I hope I’m not too late captain.”

“You damned near were, I was going to get going and leave you behind.” Isabela peered at Fenris huddling behind Hawke with interest. “I hope he’s worth it Hawke, we’re going to have to go through Qunari infested waters. I don’t like sailing so close to Seheron.”

“I know Issy, but he is, all the people we’re saving are.” Hawke murmured, thinking of all of his people that they had come here to save; people that were currently in the hold of the ship. “I’ll be in my cabin if you need me, we need to set off as soon as possible.”

Isabela tossed her hair at that. “It’s already done.” Even as the words left her mouth the ship was beginning to move. Hawke had to hold Fenris against him when the elf stumbled slightly at the motion. “He looks half frozen, get him somewhere warm. When you have a moment come and talk to me.” As he turned and began walking toward the stairs where his cabin was, he heard Isabela yell after him. “And that’s Captain Issy when you’re on my ship!”

Laughing he waved her off and hurried Fenris down the stairs and into the cabin. He was strangely quiet, as he followed after Hawke and it was worrying.

Once they were in the cabin, Hawke pulled the blankets off the bed that was built into the wall, and wrapped them around Fenris’ shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Fenris nodded, burrowing into the blankets. “Is… Is this all real? It is not just a hopeless dream I am having as I lay in my master’s bed?”

He jumped when Hawke suddenly pinched his arm. “My father used to say that you know you’re not dreaming if it hurts when you get pinched.” Cupping Fenris face, he tilted his head up so that their eyes met. “This is all real Fenris, you’re free.”

The relief that flooded Fenris’ face warmed Hawke’s heart. “If Danarius does come after us it will his death, I won’t let him take you back.”

“Hawke, I cannot…thank you.” Fenris’ words were chocked, though there was no sign of tears in his eyes.

Hawke shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. “Even if you decided that you don’t want to stay with me, I promise I will always do everything I can to protect you.”

Fenris shook his head and returned the kiss. “I am yours.”


End file.
